


Ye Nightshade o' Thy Sorrow

by NidoranDuran



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Blow Jobs, Corruption, Creampie, Deepthroating, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Face-Fucking, Girl Penis, Mindbreak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Homura has long bided her time and waited until Madoka seemed 'ready' to accept her corruptive love. Now, her time has come, and the devil will drag the divine from the heavens. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Ye Nightshade o' Thy Sorrow

Homura's wings spread out, the raven-haired magical girl suddenly baring broad wings and a dress seemingly made of feathers, radiating a throbbing, purple energy that by all seeming was utterly wrong. Rotten to the core. A gloomy oppression hung in her shadow, as Homura began her slow advance toward Madoka. She watched in delight at just how helpless Madoka was, frozen in terror and standing there hopelessly, her puffy dress offering up a scintillating sight. Just as Homura's darkest fantasies had always pictured it.

"There's a lot of secrets I've been keeping from you," Homura said, dropping all the illusions of her magical girl facade as she exposed the demon within, as her wings stretched out and fluttered, sending loose a few bits of errant feather fluff into the air. "Your love changed me, Madoka. And it allowed my love for you to change me even more. I've made sacrifices to keep you safe and overwrote the world so that you would be allowed to live a normal life while I carried your burden. And now, after so long... I'm ready to change you with my love."

"Wait, stop," Madoka said. But her hands were at her side. Bow falling from her hands. She wasn't defending herself against the slow approach at all. "Homura, listen to me, I love you so much, but this isn't how I want to share that love. Please, slow down. Talk to me. Tell me about these secrets, we can work through them together."

But Homura was having none of it. She continued to stride forward, gloved hands reaching out to touch her hair, caressing along her ribbons and through the soft pink of her pigtails. The mere brush of fingers against her hair made Madoka tremble. "There's only one way to do this," Homura explained. "There's too much to say. I have to subjugate god and turn her into my slave, because if her light is corrupted, we'll never have to fight."

"Homura..." Madoka trembled, staring into the eyes of the girl she loved and having no idea how to express anything now that might save her. "Wait, I want to tell you the--" But she didn't get to. Homura kissed her. It wasn't the kiss Madoka ever imagined it would be. She’d thought about a soft, sweet first kiss, a chaste expression o adoration so cute and so bright that they could cherish it forever. What Homura gave Madoka instead was dark. Possessive. Firm. An aggressive shove of her tongue into her mouth as every overriding desire and wicked ache inside of Madoka screamed for the ruination of the sweet girl before her. Everything pure about Madoka made it so that Homura's only choice was to defile her.

The defilement came swiftly. Homura seized hold of her pigtails like handlebars and dragged Madoka to her feet. "We have to do this," she said, as a thick, drooling cock emerged from under Homura's dress, as her dick finally found its purpose. Found its reason. "You'll understand soon." Her hips pushed forward, cock prodding against Madoka's lips, and she watched the refusal in her shaky gaze. It should have brought her pause, but Homura was the devil now. It was hardly beneath the devil herself to say, "If you love me, you'll open your mouth."

The obvious attempt to play her emotions against her hit Madoka in more potent and more helpless a manner than she could have imagined, trembling where she knelt. It was a challenge she hated; her love for Homura shouldn't have been in question, and yet she was so completely hopeless when it came to what was being asked of her. She had to accept it. Had to prove to Homura, no matter how wrong she was about this being the proof of her love. She couldn't let that love be in question for even a second.

So she opened her mouth. She winced, letting slip another, "I love you," as she accepted everything that was about to happen to her. It was inevitable now.

A single, firm thrust forward buried half of Homura's cock into Madoka's mouth, and she didn't hold back the opportunity to wind up for immediate and brutal work on the poor girl. There was no time to hold back the brutal pace she threw herself very immediately into. Every second of messy and impatient wait that Homura had to suffer through to get to this point left her pent up, left her desperate. Homura had so many moments where she almost fucked Madoka right then and there, and she had been waiting so long, but now she had her chance, had her opportunity to shove with brutal efficiency and begin to fuck the mouth of the one she loved with as much fever and wickedness as she could muster.

Madoka winced as the thick cock forced its way into her mouth, pumping with strokes back and forth, an attempt to push her limits and to make sure she learned the point the hard way. Every push was firm and growing a bit more reckless, demanding from Madoka more than the last stroke, as each twisted pulse of pleasure dragged her deeper. Homura was proving a point here, and as she let herself get more readily carried away and embraced the idea of pushing on rougher. "My love will change you," Homura promised, restarting herself and leaving Madoka to scramble for her thoughts as she tried to figure out what that could mean while very much aware it couldn't have been anything good.

The automatic response was to suck. Regardless of anything that was happening or how it went, Madoka was in a position of helpless surrender, a push into frustration and worry as Homura's thrusts kept coming. There wasn't a damn thing she could do to push this all back, scrambling desperately for focus and sense where there didn't feel like there was one, and she did her best to try and hold back the weird, frenzied worries that hit her in waves. Homura was winding up for a rougher time, finding her courage and her footing in the rough treatment she imposed upon Madoka, learning along the way how to facefuck her better and harder, and it was all working toward a singular expression of raw, shameless lust.

As Homura got worked up, her thrusts urged on deeper, starting to hit the back of Madoka's throat and challenge her with the ferocious reality of just how much she was going to have to satisfy her cock. A nervous choking noise followed, Homura's grip tightening in her hair as the sound of struggle enticed her to push harder. She buried deeper with an urgent thrust, finding that she was getting more and more wicked in her treatment of Madoka's pretty face. "Take it. Don't fight this. You're stronger than you realize, I know you'll handle all of me!" She didn't want to ease up on the pace she struck, on the wicked thrusts back and forth that challenged this hopeless mess to keep up with what she was able to bring. Each thrust was concise and focused on greedy indulgence, on something utterly brutal.

Hastening thrusts had Madoka gagging harder, struggling under more intense treatments by the second. Homura's control over this situation and every bit of her wicked, greedy indulgence pushed without a care into a singular expression of raw fever and brutality. Not only was Madoka gagging on the from pressure of a cock greedily laying waste to her, she was starting to drool down onto her dress, heavy spit strands clinging to the cock as she received her throat pounding and lost more and more ground to this mess feverish mess. Never before had Madoka experienced anything at all like this; her virginity was at stake now, and while she'd always wanted to give her first time to Homura, in no way was this the way she'd ever envisioned it happening, and now her plunge into searing panic left her full of newfound worries that she had no hope of dealing with.

"You're doing well. I love this so much. You're going to be great." Homura's breath tightened up hotter, tenser, a feverish mess of desire and heat that she didn't know how to control. Unrestrained delight hit her with more feverish pleasure. Everything Homura had been ready for in seizing control and defiling Madoka proved to be not nearly enough for her taste. The clenching, spasming embrace of Madoka's hopeless throat around her cock was bringing Homura better and fiercer pleasures by the second, unable to resist the greedy plunge into lustful need that kept her giving in. She was in absolute control now, and that proved far more addictive and fascinating than she could handle.

Homura's hastening thrusts kept on, showing off the depths of her twisted lust and every senseless push into chaos that awaited her. There was no focus or sense or care behind any of this treatment. It just kept driving on, roughing Madoka up, stretching out the lining of her throat and plunging her ever deeper into complete chaos. Enduring, wicked, merciless pleasure simply kept plunging her into surrender, into a hopeless mess of feelings wearing her down harder. Messier. She wasn't able to clearly focus what she felt in any way, and the creeping heat kept her giving in. "Madoka! Take my love!" she cried out, feeling a swell of wild, messy pleasures very suddenly seize her with force. 

Madoka had no idea what that love entailed until Homura's cock was flooding into her mouth, filling it up with the salty, bitter flood of her load. It was so much cum, and Madoka was shaky under this mess. Helpless. Her body shook as she felt the pressures wind through her, wished for some shred of clarity and understanding, but even as much as she should have been ready to pull back and do something to pull back from this, Madoka knew she didn't have any options. Obediently, she swallowed, guzzling down the overflowing load of cum into her mouth. She felt shaken, horribly out of focus and out of sense, wanting to find some way to draw back and understand, but instead she was left hopeless, baffled and full of worries that kept her under, kept her deep and oppressed.

Homura drew back from Madoka's mouth, thick strands of drool clinging to her cock, hanging off the throbbing shaft as Homura still kept her tight grip on Madoka's pigtails. "Good girl," she said sweetly, and then without warning, slammed her down even harder along her cock.

The first blowjob seemed downright gentle compared to the sudden brutality of a shameless facefucking that dragged into her with something to prove. Homura was ready now to push on even harder, wound up by how good and how dominant the first round was. "I've always wanted to fuck your pretty face," Homura groaned, hammering with wild greed and intense, unbearable delight as she pushed without care through this joy. "Soon, you'll understand. Soon, you'll beg me to do this!"

The hard pulls on her hair as her pigtails were used as handlebars made Madoka tremble, her body stuck in a weird, hopeless mess of confusions as she gagged away on the greedy cock. Homura's most shameless demands inflicted upon Madoka a whole lot more than she was able to fight off. While the last time she had to deal with the cock hitting her throat, now it didn't let up on it, stuffing it up and leaving her unable to breathe. Cut off from her air supply, the noises and gagging and panic all got a lot more intense, drawing her slowly closer toward ruin and panic as she fell into this mess. Nothing was saving Madoka from Homura now; she was in control, and she would not be held back.

"I'll corrupt you with my love. Feed it to you, fill you with it. Once you feel it inside of you more, you'll crave more of it. We'll never have to be apart, Madoka!" Homura was deranged and without sense, letting her hips pound quicker on against the chaos and the brutality of facefucking her into submission. Madoka was treated like a ragdoll, forced to suck dick and take the messy back and forth without a shred of understanding or sense. Raging pleasures and dark instincts urged Homura to not hold back; she needed to keep control over this situation, needed to keep making her lose herself. Things being so far off the rails were exactly what Homura needed, and subjecting Madoka to this treatment was completely overwhelming. She was unstoppable, ready, and her brutality simply could not stop.

Homura felt powerless against her own desires, a dark and wicked push into something that didn't want to stop. And yet, Homura felt powerful. She knew Madoka's power more than Madoka did, knew what she was dominating here and how this was all playing into her wicked hands. It was an infectious mess of greed and desperation that all hit very specifically, zeroing in on a sense of merciless pressure and wickedness. The singular focus on bringing Madoka to heel and wearing her down made for something enduring, brutal as Homura worked faster, milking away at her greedy desires and at something so primal and so wicked that it all felt a bit too good to be true.

Every enduring second of this drooling and hazy panic made for something unbelievable. Homura held complete control over this situation, primal and wild in how she pushed on. She held total control now over Madoka, dominating not only her body, but her air flow, her speech, using her hair for leverage and dragging her into complete subservience. Regardless of what Madoka wanted, her body was hopelessly stuck under the control of a wicked girl prepared to completely fucking ruin her. There was no question about it, no ambiguity or control. Everything kept pushing rougher and greedier, making her struggle under the throb of hopeless panic and fever, of something that would not be held back.

When Homura came, it was a lot more shameless this time. Primal, wicked, pushing with something truly unbearable. This orgasm was harsher than the last, and this time deposited itself directly down Madoka's throat. She struggled and choked on a flood of gooey spunk hitting her more intensely than she could have ever helped. It coated the lining of her throat and filled her stomach directly, Madoka thrashing and heaving as she tried to tug back against the grip on her hands, needing to breathe, and Homura was hardly merciful or gentle in letting her go, dragging her back by the hair rather than letting go.

"How does my love taste?" Homura asked, staring down at Madoka with a look of lust-addled madness. She was out of tune with herself, fully detached from reason and how Madoka would understand her actions. Her eyes were glazed over and burning with possessive wickedness, with a distance so strange and so wicked that nothing felt like it could be stopped.

"Youve lost your mind," Madoka whined. She rocked back and forth, sucking down nervous breaths and struggling through a hopeless sense that she wasn't sure she could pull back from any of this. "Please, Homura. Think about this. Don't do anything you shouldn't do, you're better than all of this. I trust you, please just listen."

Homura couldn't listen. She was gone already, and reached hold of the helpless girl, dragging her down to the floor. Madoka's legs kicked up into the air, and Homura dragged her panties off, tugging them off of her and exposing Madoka's waiting pussy. "You'll understand," she said, and descended upon the pink haired girl to break her down, ready to push her into something completely wild, ready, shameless. She pushed down deep into her waiting hole, driving her cock into Madoka with one single swing of utterly merciless heat.

All Madoka could do was shriek in wild panic as Homura filled her. The brutality and forward, vigorous pressure of a hefty cock forcing its way into her demanded so much more than she could handle. There was a shock of searing panic and worry that just demanded from her too much to bear. Everything sudden, everything powerful. The thick cock stretched out her hole and began to slam down into her with utter desperation, seizing Madoka's virginity and not leaving her with any time to think through the searing pressures that came with this all. Searing sensation and an enduring push into complete ruination readily challenged Madoka with grander aspirations of panic than anyone could have ever handled.

In contrast to the sounds of pain and panic from Madoka, Homura let out a series of greedy groans and wild pressures driven by pure aggression, by an utterly greedy need to break her down and ruin her. Every thrust was in service of that singular and focused burst of brutality, testing her limits and trying to push her hard over the line. "You feel even better than I imagined," Homura moaned, pinning Madoka down and mating pressing her into feverish oblivion. "Your body was made for me to do this to. It's perfect for it. This was destiny." Her tongue pushed into Madoka's mouth, offering up more possessive kisses meant to shake her and leave Madoka dizzy, unable to respond and instead fumbling through so many things that kept hitting.

"Homura," Madoka whined. It felt like all she could do. Her body was aflame with worries and panics too primal and too wild to be able to deal with, falling ever lower into. The feeling of the enduring, brutal cock filling her and challenging her to keep giving in tore through Madoka and demanded so much from her. The savagery of having a cock pounding her with oblivion was so feverish and so beautiful that she couldn't handle it. It felt so good, which only made things more confusing for Madoka, left her more compromised as she struggled under the heat and the panic of being completely used. 

Homura preyed on that hopelessness. "Embrace it," she growled, cable to feel the guilty, nervous quiver of Madoka's inner walls tightening around her cock. She was getting wetter. Getting hotter. The beat of Madoka's heart steadily climbing radiated through Homura as she held herself tight against her, feeling that thumping in her chest and savouring the pleasure that followed. To corrupt the very ideal of goodness was the greatest pleasure Homura had ever known. Overbearing pushes into aggressive pressure and desperation continued to challenge Madoka's ability to control herself. There wasn't a shred of control left inside of Homura now; she was given to the lust and the heat too strongly to help.

As much as Madoka wanted to fight this, she was in a position here so confused and so hopeless that she wasn't sure she could deal with it all. Every merciless slam filled Madoka with so much more cock than she could handle. Madoka wished for clarity and for control, but instead of finding any, she simply fell deeper, struggling under the weight of more pressure that just continued to break her down. It felt upsettingly powerful, and Madoka wasn’t able to formulate a proper argument against it, instead sinking into a feeling of absolute panic, a pulse of searing heat that left her screaming out in ecstasy.

Madoka came. She wasn't the least bit sure what to do about any of it, a thrashing mess screaming out in confused pleasure, brought to a sense of plummeting heat that drove her hard over the edge. She cried out Homura's name again, but this time it felt like a draining expression of complete surrender. Her inner walls begged down around the cock and pleaded for something so careless and so wild that Homura had to give up to it, blowing her load deep into the waiting, greedy hole. Madoka screamed louder as the thrill of being cummed inside of pushed her, a fiery mess of pleasure surging all across her body.

So Homura kept up the pressure. Thrusting even faster still, she challenged the poor girl beneath her to try and handle this, brutality driving her hips without a care. "Do you feel it? My love, inside of you? Changing you?" She groaned, hammering her body up and down with the careless thrill of keeping her in place, hopelessly stuck in a position of absolute surrender. Homura flaunted her control. Her dominance. As she fucked Madoka, her cock pulled out some of the cum she'd pumped into her, leaving it to ooze out and make a mess of everything. There felt like no way to hold back her merciless and twisted greed.

Madoka felt like a wreck. An embarrassed mess heaving in this situation of hopeless panic, wishing she understood how to deal with it while continuing to sink further and further away from understanding. Senseless panic hung heavy over her, demanding so much and ensuring that Madoka wasn't strong enough to handle it all. She did her best to understand and to succumb, throbbing panic driving her into a state of such panic that she had absolutely no hope of coming out the other end in one piece. The physical and mental strain of getting ravaged by Homura's cock was taking an even more drastic toll on Madoka now, as the orgasm left her body shaky and sensitive and unable to compose a sensible thought. Her head was scrambled, dizzy pressures hitting her with so much demanding panic that all she could do was melt under the reality of what followed, losing all sense.

"You don't need to say anything. I can see it in your eyes. You love this." Homura's hastening thrusts brought on louder, messier noises, the squishy sounds of brutal fucking filling the air as Madoka's fitful refusals spun off in wild panic. There was nothing sensible or grounded about any of this. It was brutality, a show of feelings so mad and so unbearable that there didn't seem to be any way to resist them. "And when you cum this time, I think you're going to love it. Don't call my name this time. When I make you cum, I want you to tell me you love me."

"I can't do that," Madoka whined, but she didn't believe herself. There was so much here that felt like it was tearing her away from anything resembling sense, and Madoka knew she was losing ground, knew that the reality behind this mess, the truth awaiting her, was one of crushing acceptance to this brutality. Homura had her right where she wanted her, where she was best poised to fall completely victim to her depraved aims. This was a lesson in surrender, a wicked show of dominance pushing Madoka closer to the brink, all for the enjoyment of Homura at her most depraved and her most insatiable.

As the heaving thrusts pushed her closer to another orgasm, though, the throbbing, aching seed of something dark inside of Madoka couldn't be fought. Homura's cock was melting away at everything, the embrace of wickedness and surrender coming over her, demanding that she accept what was rapidly feeling too grand to resist. Madoka wasn't strong enough to fight off what Homura wanted, wasn't able to resist the chaos and the wickedness that tore her so thoroughly apart, that she felt her more core rotting away from within her, driving her to crash entirely.

As another orgasm ripped trough her with fiery vigor and brutal heat, Madoka found herself learning the hard way how hopelessly she couldn't help herself. "I love you!" she screamed, eyes rolling back into her head as she felt something inside of her snap. Searing pleasure ripped across her thoughts and pushed her to break down fully, thrashing under the pleasure and giving in. "I love you, Homura! I love you." Her legs wrapped tight around Homura's waist, thrashing harder. "I love you, and I want to be yours!"

The thrill and the chaos of breaking down Madoka with her love, just as she planned. As she dreamt. Homura watched the indecent sight of Madoka's face twisting in fuck-drunk bliss, a pleasure so senseless that she was clearly breaking before her. It was so wrong, but so brilliant, so right. Homura happily slammed down into Madoka and filled her up, making her shriek and writhe in hopeless bliss as she gave up completely. Her erupting cock proudly took the chance to fill her, to blow her mind and drive Madoka into absolute submission.

With the gooey, hot spunk filling her up and her whole body feeling so warm, Madoka didn't think anything of the way that black, bird-like wings embraced her, nor the roiling darkness suddenly wrapping around her, as Homura's dark love took its next vulgar step forward.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
